Please Remember Me
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: From a young age Kagome has to have heart transplants after transplant, then one day they discover something odd. When Kagome starts a new school she starts to feel something odd about the half brother to her best friend, when asking for advice Kagome lea
1. Prolouge

Summary: From a young age Kagome has to have heart transplants after transplant, then one day they discover something odd. When Kagome starts a new school she starts to feel something odd about the half brother to her best friend, when asking for advice Kagome learns something that make questions arise.

Please Remember Me

By lady Ky

Prologue

The dark sky opened up with a a loud bang telling all that it was storming. It was well past midnight when a beautiful woman left her house angry, behind her the woman's husband following yelling at her about the son they share. The woman got into her car and angrily drove off. A crossed town a young woman was sitting at her table sipping some tea when another entered the room holding their chest.

"Mama...somethings....wrong"The woman jumped up and run over to her daughter as she fell to the floor.

A phone ringing somewhere made the man wake from a dead sleep, walking to the phone he answered it with a groggy 'hello'. What he heard was something that would change his family for ever.

The young woman rushed her daughter to the hospital, where doctor after doctor rushed about to work on her fourteen year old girl. It was after a half hour past that a doctor came to talk to the woman.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry but the heart is being rejected once more"

"but you said this heart would take, why is it being rejected?"

"I couldn't say, but I have a specialist in with her now there might be something we can still do"

As the doctor said that a woman came walking up to them holding a clipboard, the doctor turned to the woman and began to speak to the woman in a somber voice.

"Mrs. Higurashi this is Doctor Hair she's the specialist that has been looking at your daughter"

"Mrs. Higurashi I've gone over your daughter's records and checked over your daughter and I've found something odd in your daughter"

"what is there something wrong?"

"no in fact this could save your daughter, tell me Mrs. Higurashi do you have youkai in your family history?"

"not that I know of, why?"

"it would seem that your daughter is more youkai then human, let me explain. Your daughter's organs are youkai but her body is human the hearts that have been given to your daughter were human hearts, meaning that they were not strong enough for the youkai organs"

"so my daughter is a youkai?"

"yes and no she's more youkai then human, but she more human the hanyou, your daughter is in a class all her own"

"if she's youkai how did she get sick in the first place?"

"the disorder that your daughter had was genetic on the human side, because she is both youkai and human any genetic illness' she might be able to get, the common cold won't touch her"

"but you can save her now right?"

"oh yes now that we know to treat your daughter as a youkai not a human she'll be fine, we're just going to do another heart transplant this time with a youkai heart, we just need to find out what kind of youkai your daughter is"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded still shocked over what the doctor told her, she couldn't understand how her daughter was a youkai and a human without being a hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi sat in a plastic chair breathing a little better now that there was a large possibility that he daughter would live.

Hours later Mrs. Higurashi had just got done calling home to have her father in law bring her son Souta over to the hospital, she had the thought shortly after the information settled in her mind to have her son tested lest something happens to him and they didn't know. Doctor Hair was walking out to Mrs. Higurashi with a happy smile on her face.

"Mrs. Higurashi I have great news"

"what is it doctor?"

"we have found out what kind of youkai your daughter is and we found a heart for her she's being prepped for surgery as we speak"

"oh thank Kami, oh doctor I have my son coming in would you be able to see if he has the same abnormality as his sister?"

"once the surgery is completed I will"

Half hour later Mrs. Higurashi was joined by her father in law and son to wait for news about her daughter. Four hours later the doctor came out in light green scrubs and a smile.

"your daughter did wonderfully she's in recovery right now, the heart she got was strong I doubt that she will have trouble with this one. With her abnormality all scars of her surgeries might be gone within a months time"

"oh thank you doctor"

"don't thank me I'm only doing my job, now is this your son?"

"yes Souta this is doctor Hair, she will see if your like your sister"

Souta went with the doctor while Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi went to sit with Kagome in recovery. A half hour later Souta returned with the doctor whom told them that Souta did not have the abnormality but he has the gene for it, so it was possible that any child from him could have it. She then gave Mrs. Higurashi a number for a good youkai doctor for Kagome. Hours earlier in a beautiful house a man dropped the phone on the other end a voice was speaking still.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho there was nothing we could do, your mate is gone"


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: From a young age Kagome has to have heart transplants after transplant, then one day they discover something odd. When Kagome starts a new school she starts to feel something odd about the half brother to her best friend, when asking for advice Kagome learns something that make questions arise.

Please Remember Me

By lady Ky

Chapter one

A year and six months later

A new day, a new school. Life for Kagome Higurashi was good. She had her best friends beside her, her mother behind her waving as they headed off to the new co species school. Over the summer human and youkai ambassadors met and came up with this new school where youkai and humans learn side by side the same things either human history or youkai they learned it both. Once Kagome's mother heard about the school opening she signed Kagome up at once, Kagome was just lucky that her best friends where going there too.

"this is going to be so much fun don't you think Inuyasha?"

"feh not so much my half brother will be going too"

"I thought he was living with his mother?" their friend Sango asked.

"she died over a year ago, it took my dad a while to take him out of the boarding school"

"what year is he anyway maybe you won't have to see him?"another friend Miroku asked.

"he's a senior this year leaving next I won't have to really put up with him, but just him being in the same school is enough"

"poor yashie scared of the big bad youkai brother" Kagome teased

_growl hiss snarl Inuyasha spoke in Inu language making Kagome laugh._

"I don't think I'll ever understand him when he does that"Sango said shaking her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how Kagome does"Miroku said

"come on you guys we don't want to be late"Kagome said running ahead of everyone.

Together they ran to the school with Kagome and Inuyasha racing for the lead. Laughing the whole time Kagome looked back at her friends to only run into what felt like a wall. Kagome fell to the ground with a groan to only stand and rub her hurt rear.

"ouch well the hurt" Kagome said standing.

"watch were your going human" a cold voice spoke to Kagome giving the shivers.

"stop standing in the way Sesshomaru"Inuyasha huffed next to Kagome.

"half-breed you should learn to respect your betters"

_growl snarl growl Kagome spoke in Inu Language making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow._

"a human that speaks Inu, suppose you taught the human half-breed"

"stop calling him that!"Kagome nearly yelled.

"half-breed you should learn to control your bitch"

"his what yasha and me oh gross no use your nose , I'm no one's bitch" Kagome said with the same cold voice Sesshomaru used.

_Sango and Miroku could only just stand there and look from Kagome to Inuyasha's half brother in shock, never had they seen their friend so forceful or defiant, Kagome normally was a quiet little thing that didn't like a fight. So they were confused as to why she was showing more back bone now then she had in the past. When Sango and Miroku was watching this little battle of wills Sesshomaru flared his scenes to take in more of this odd human before him, what he got was even more confusing and odd. This girl, this human didn't smell like a human, in fact she didn't smell like a youkai either, nor a hanyou. 'what is this girl if not a human?' Sesshomaru asked himself._

"come on Kagome let's go"Inuyasha said knowing that if someone didn't stop this then Kagome might get hurt.

"no I want him to apologize and I won't leave him alone until he dose"Kagome said stomping her foot to make her point.

"human this Sesshomaru doesn't apologize" Sesshomaru said walking away.

"stop calling me that you son of a bitch!"Kagome yelled after the youkai.

"Kagome stop he'll kill you"Sango pleaded.

"yeah Kagome Sesshomaru is not known to be kind to humans"Inuyasha said with his ears laying on top of his head.

"stop calling me human!"Kagome growled and walked away from her friends, leaving them confused.

The school day went on with Kagome ignoring her friends and trailing after Sesshomaru when ever she could. She couldn't tell her friends why she was so instant she got her apology, she just knew she needed it. Plus there was something about Sesshomaru that pulled at her, but she couldn't tell her friends that part. See Kagome never told anyone about her abnormality the only ones that know are her family, her doctor, the school board and someone that is helping her understand herself. But Kagome still got when someone called her human, because well she's not, the government calls her a youkai, while youkai think of her as a human. Because the government classifies her as a youkai she gets to be treated as one, the respect that youkai gets she is entitled too as well, the laws they have to follow she has to follow as well, if she gets arrested it's the youkai police that deals with her.

It's only by sight that anyone thinks of her as a human, and Kagome hated it. She hated the fact that once every four to six months she has to hid away for anywhere from two weeks to a month because of her cycle, she hated it that she had to be placed in youkai gym classes because of her extra strength, she hated it that she had to have a special diet of raw meats, she hated it that she felt so alone in either world, in her own family, with her friends. She hated being who she was, Kagome would give anything to be either complete youkai or complete human, even just a hanyou would be fine to her.

"why do you insist on following me human?"

"why most you call me that?"

"you are human you are inferior to me, you do not get respect"

"how much you know"Kagome whispered knowing that the tall youkai would hear her.

"begone human I have gym class to attend"

"as do I"Kagome said with a smile as she walked in to the girls locker room.

Kagome walked in and the first thing she saw were youkai female youkai glaring at her all thinking the same thing, that she didn't belong there. Kagome sighed and went to find her locker, as she moved through the crowed Kagome saw someone that she didn't think she would see in the youkai gym class.

"S..Sango?"Kagome asked surprised

"Kagome what are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"oh well that's easy my family are Tayja we have stronger abilities than normal humans, so we got to train with youkai"

"oh I didn't know that"

"so why are you here?"

"hm we should get ready class should be starting soon"Kagome said ignoring Sango's question.

Kagome knew that Sango will keep asking her until she got an answer, but Kagome didn't want to have her friends look at her weird or treat her any different. Kagome knew going to this school with her friends was going to cause some problems, but normal human schools can't handle someone like Kagome and youkai schools won't take her because she looks human. Kagome quickly dressed and left the locker room and went into the large gym where the guys were sitting in bleachers waiting for class to begin. The teacher seemed to be no where in sight, for that Kagome was thankful. Looking around Kagome notice Inuyasha sitting in the bleachers next to what appeared to be a wolf youkai who seemed to be fighting with the hanyou, looking around once again Kagome found Sesshomaru sitting alone at the top glaring at those around keeping them away.

Kagome began to walk up the bleachers getting the attention of the guys, and hearing the whispers about why a human was in the class. Kagome ignored them all and went right to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him without a sound. Sesshomaru who was enjoying not having his personal shadow with him gave a soft growl at the girl when she sat down, it wasn't fair she shouldn't be in the youkai class, she was human nothing special.

"leave me be human"he growled

"not until you apologize and stop calling me that"

"Kagome what are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked coming up to her.

"a...I....um.."Kagome stammered for an answer.

Thankfully Kagome was saved from answering by the coming of the girls and the teacher, as class started Inuyasha went back to his seat while Sesshomaru leaned in close to Kagome and whispered gently into her ear making Kagome shiver with something she knew she shouldn't.

"your hiding something from your friends, one wonders what that is"

Gym class went by quickly, with the teacher giving only ability levels from their records, Kagome had blushed when the teacher announced her being at a level five, one above Inuyasha two above Sango and one below Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then spent the rest of the class glaring at her back, what Kagome couldn't figure out was if the glare was out of anger or curiosity. After Gym was lunch Sango and Inuyasha tired to get Kagome to walk with them once more, but like before she left before they could find her.

Kagome got to the lunch room and got her tray of raw meats, she found a table in the back it was a little on the dark side but she didn't care for it would hide her from her friends. As Kagome slowly ate her meat another tray was place next to her, looking over she could only gasp in shock as Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"your a hanyou of sorts is that what your hiding, you'd think one hanyou won't judge another"

"I'm not a hanyou Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered

"well your obviously not human, humans would be sick eating meat that raw"

"I'm not human either, I'm someth-ouch"Kagome began but a sharp pain stopped her from finishing. Kagome knew this feeling all to well, but she thought she'd have a few more days before it hit.

Standing Kagome tried to leave the lunch room before another wave a pain hit her. Sesshomaru watched her leave and wondered way she would stop speaking and leave, he then caught her scent. It was heavy and enticing to him it called out to him making him think of things he shouldn't be thinking or doing with her. Kagome made it to the hall when another wave hit her making her fall to the floor. It was then that Inuyasha came out to see her falling.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I need to...get to the....nurse"

_Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and began to run through the halls, he didn't know what was wrong with his best friend, but he hopped she was alright. When he found the human nurse's office he kicked the door open scaring the nurse out of her seat._

"what is the meaning of this?"

"My friend there's something wrong with her she just fell"

"where....am...I?"Kagome asked wearily.

"it's all right your at the nurse's office"the nurse asked

"h..human?"

"of course like I would take my best friend to the youkai nurse, I'm not stupid Kagome"

"N...no....I....need....youkai"

"you need youkai huh?"Inuyasha asked confused.

"your friend what is her name?"the nurse asked

"Kagome Higurashi why?"

"boy run to the youkai nurse now"

"but she-"

"NOW!"

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on but he did as the nurse yelled at him to do, he ran to the youkai nurse's office and told her what was going on, when she too asked the name of his friend he got even more confused. When he rusted back to the human nurse's office neither would let him go back in to Kagome. Angry Inuyasha began to growl until the headmaster came and took him away.

"Mr. Taisho I am surprised at you"

"sorry sir but they wouldn't let me see my friend, she's sick"

"yes Ms. Higurashi is being sent home the assistant headmistress is in there"

Inuyasha was sent back to his classes with a detention. The rest of the day passed quickly, the only ones that noticed Kagome missing were her friends and the cold youkai that she was shadowing.

Inuyasha had told his friends what happened to Kagome after detention, they had decided to go see their friend and find out what was going on. They left the school and made their way to the Higurashi shrine to see their friend, Sango was the one to knock on the door, when Mrs. Higurashi answered she stepped outside with the teens.

"I'm sorry boys but I can't let you come in, Sango you are welcome inside"

"what why can't we come in?"Inuyasha said

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but it's not my place to tell I'm sure that Kagome will tell you when she can see you"

Mrs. Higurashi left the boys confused and worried for their friend, Sango went inside with Mrs. Higurashi she made to go up to Kagome's bed room but Mrs. Higurashi stopped her.

"you won't find Kagome up there, come she's in the basement"

"why do you have her in the basement?"

"you'll see dear" Mrs. Higurashi said opening a one way locking door. "knock with you want out dear and tell me who you are too"

Confused Sango went down the well lit stairs to enter what appeared to be a fourth bed room the walls were painted in soft colors to give to appearance of sun light. The bed was a queen size bed with silver sheets and comforter. There was a computer desk with a laptop on it plugged into the wall, a bath room in the corner that looked to have the same soft colors as the bed room. Confused and curious Sango called out to her friend.

"Kagome?"

"Sango hi come in, I'm sure you have a lot of questions"

"yeah, but we wanted to know if your alright Inuyasha told us what happened at school"

"the guys are here?"Kagome asked coming out of the bath room in a silver baby doll.

"your mom wouldn't let them come in"

"thank Kami, come sit I think it's time you know my deepest secret"

Sango confused even more, for she thought she already knew all of Kagome's secrets. She sat on the surprisingly soft bed and watched Kagome come sit next to her.

"it started back when I was ten years old" Kagome began.


	3. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
